Sister of Snow
by TimeLordOfGallifrey
Summary: When Jack Frost is kidnapped by Pitch he discovers something about his past. He discovers that his sister isn't actually dead and that she is looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood up, perched on the rooftop, he could feel the cool breeze rustling through his snow white hair. His staff traced a zigzag down the sloping roof. With one tap it all froze and turned to ice. Pale white frost snaked it's way down the tiles. He skated down the roof barefoot and leapt up into the cool autumn air .The wind breezed through his pale hair as he flew back to the lake. The cold wind made ripples in the deep blue water and the moons reflection shimmered in the night. He landed on a thick branch and gazed out at the dark sky, the stars glistened in the darkness and the moon shone bright. Jack jumped down off the branch and landed on the surface of the lake, his touch created a thin layer of ice, yet still thick enough to walk on. He brushed the falling leaves off of his dark blue, frost covered hoodie. With each step a thin layer of frost wove it's way over the lake. It had been a whole year since the fight against fear yet Jack still felt uneasy. He decided to check on Jamie, something just... didn't feel right.

Jack landed on Jamie's windowsill, a cool frost wove it's way across the window panes. Jamie was lying face down on his bed, simple drawings of last years adventures were stuck to the wall. Jack tapped on the window and Jamie rolled over, still asleep. He pushed the window open and glided into the room. Jamie rolled over again and tumbled over the edge of the bed. Jack jumped forwards and caught him.

"Huh what...?" Jamie groaned. He blinked his eyes open, when he say Jack his eyes widened in excitement, "Jack!" a smile stretched across his face, his brown eyes twinkled in excitement.. "You came back!"

"Course I came back!" Jack smiled "You didn't think I'd forgotten about you did you?" he teased. He put Jamie back onto the bed and ruffled his hair, "Wanna go somewhere fun?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Jamie jumping up, he grabbed his winter coat and zipped it up over his pyjamas. Jack scooped up Jamie's woolly hat with his staff and pulled it down over Jamie's nose. "Hey!" Jamie laughed adjusting his hat and pulling on his red trainers. The fluffy green pompom on top of his hat bounced excitedly. "Where to?" he asked.

"Ever been to the pole?" Jack asked, mischief twinkled in his icy blue eyes.

"The North pole?" Jamie asked doubtfully.

"Oh you'll find out when we get there!" a cheeky smile crawled across his lips.

"Um... okay." Jamie grabbed onto Jack's hand and they leaped out of the window.

Throughout the entire journey Jamie couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The cool night air whipped through his short brown hair and over his rosy red cheeks. They laughed together for ages. Jamie had been the first person who believed in Jack, and he was the nicest person in the world, he never lost hope, he never lost faith and never stopped believing. Suddenly a streak of black crossed their path. Jack stopped in mid air, one hand holding onto Jamie, the other griping his staff tightly. Another streak of black, and another.

"Oh Jack." a disembodied voice called out "Oh taking care of the boy are we?" the voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. He was gone, done. Dead. It couldn't be him... it couldn't! "Oh I think you know exactly who I am." I voice mocked, it was as if he had read Jack's mind.

"But you... you can't be here!" Jack shouted in the direction of the voice, but it kept moving. Like shadows around a candle's flame. The clouds grew dark, thunder rumbled in the distance. Gradually getting nearer. Jamie gripped Jack's hand tightly. Jack held him tight.

"Jack Jack Jack... oh I know all your fears, you're scared that people will stop believing in you again and oh... well this is interesting... you do know she died hundreds of years ago...? You fear your sister's death, well tough luck!" he snarled "She's already gone!" the dark clouds vanished and Jack quickly sped through the air, dragging a worried Jamie behind him. They reached North's workshop and crashed straight into the great oak doors. Suddenly a black whirlwind rose around them, black sand flew into Jacks eyes. Jamie shielded his face and was unable to see what was going on. The wind lashed against his face, the whirlwind grew wilder and wilder, the darkness spiralling into the deep blue sky.

"Jack!" Jamie called, "What's happening" there was no reply, as suddenly as the whirlwind came, it vanished back into the ground. Jamie looked around desperately "Jack!" he shouted "Where are you!" Jamie ran up to the great oak doors and banged his frozen little fists on it. "Help!"" he shouted, hoping someone would hear him "Jack's gone!", no one came to the door. Jamie choked back a sob and curled into a ball by the door frame.

A few minutes later Jamie opened his eyes and heard voices, he was being carried somewhere. Too groggy to realise where he was, he drifted back into unconsciousness. When he finally came to he was face to face with a giant man with a big white beard. "Santa?" Jamie asked cautiously remembering him from the previous year. He sat up "It is you!" he grinned "It's really you!"

"What are you doing here?" North asked in his thick Russian accent. "How did you find this place?" he demanded.

A little taken aback Jamie managed to stammer a reply "I... uh, well. Jack c-came a-and h-he brought m-me here t-to vis-s-sit you." he managed to say through chattering teeth.

"But where is Jack?!" North demanded, his white hair a tousled mess.

"I don't know..." Jamie replied, slowly feeling warmth flow back into his body. "There was a voice and then a hurricane... of black sand and then Jack was gone." tears filled his eyes "I don't know where he is..."

"Don't cry Jamie!" North said reassuringly. "We'll call the others here, we shall need their help." North got up and marched over to his desk, he ran his fingers around the button and harshly slammed down on it. The loss of Jack... the young boy, always so full of fun and joy. Now gone, vanished. Without Jack... they would never have beaten Pitch in the great fight last year.

Bunny leapt out of the ground and the rabbit hole closed behind him leaving a small yellow dandelion in the middle of the floor. A small smile of relief spread across North's face.

"What do you want mate?" Bunny asked, his Australian accent rolling off every word.

"We must wait for Sandy and Tooth." North said curtly. Bunny went back to painting the Easter egg which he was holding in his hand.

"What's happened?" Tooth chirped worriedly along with her fairies as they flew in through the stained glass window. Sandman flew in through the open window on a stingray and said _"What's happened North?"_ in symbols above his head.

"Yes yes, very nice Sandy." North said not understanding anything of what Sandy had just symbolized.

"Now will you tell us?" Bunny asked impatiently.

North took a deep breath, "Jack is missing." Jamie stepped out from behind North clutching a small mug of hot chocolate.

"What happened?" exclaimed Tooth. North explained what Jamie had told him earlier.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked Jamie fluttering down next to him.

"Black sand..." Bunny's eyes widened "But I thought we destroyed him!" Bunny shouted.

"We all did." Tooth said solemnly. "We need to find Jack."

"Why did he even want Frost in the first place?" Bunny asked

"That is what we need to find out..." North said, loosing himself in a train of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack slowly sat up, a relentless drum beat pounded inside his head "Where..." he muttered to himself. His wooden staff lay on the floor, splintered in two. Jack tried to get up but soon discovered that his hands and feet were bound by a rough black material. "What...!" he asked, then he felt another presence in the room.

"I wondered when we would be having this chat Jack?" shadows snaked up the stone walls.

"How are you still here!" Jack demanded.

"Oh Jack." the voice mocked "I'm always here. You can't get rid of the Boogie Man!"

"Why am I here?!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Well originally I wanted Jamie, but then I thought. If I had Jack Frost in my possession, Jamie would convince the others to come and get you. Oh and I think you know what happens next." he laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you Pitch!" Jack warned.

"No, but I know what you really fear. You fear for your sister... she's dead Jack! She died over 300 years ago! Oh, and you fear that Jamie will stop believing in you..." Pitch shouted.

Jack had nothing left to say. No snide comments or sarcastic remarks escaped his cold lips. He leaned against the cold stone walls and shut his pale blue eyes.

"Sleep all you want Jack, I've so much more to offer you." Pitch smiled a crazed smile and glanced down at the black sand covering the worktop. They were better than before and even more deadly. He traced patterns in the black sand with his long pale fingers.

"Now that you're out the way Frost, nothing can stop me. The world will be plunged into Darkness, and there's nothing you can do about it Jack Frost!" Pitch teased.

"You won't win Pitch, I won't let you!"

"Oh we'll see about that will we not?" he mocked.

Elongated shadows stretched out across the dark stone walls, droplets of water trickled from the ceiling and created an echo as they landed on the cold hard ground. The constant beat of the falling droplets and the icy wind whistling through the cavern and it's maze of tunnels roused Jack from his half-hearted sleep. Pitch was no where to be seen. Jack concentrated on his bonds, ice spread across them and ate away at the rope. The bonds fell onto the ground and shattered. Jack stood up and quickly rushed across to his staff. He wrapped his pale hands around it a felt energy flowing back into his body. He looked around, searching desperately for an exit. Every tunnel he ran down came to a dead end. Jack saw another tunnel and ran at it. But the gaping entranceway vanished just as he came close to it. It reappeared at the other side of the room. A sudden rumble shook the cavern and all the other tunnels vanished, other than that one. He ran at it again, and once again it vanished just as he got there. Jack shouted in frustration and caused ice to spread all over the walls. He walked away from the tunnel, but kept it in the corner of his eye. With each step he took he seemed to get nearer to the tunnel's entrance.

"Not so fast Jack." Pitch taunted from somewhere in the shadows. Ice burst out from the centre of the staff and flew at Pitch. "Tut tut tut." he called appearing behind Jack. "Knock him out." Pitch said to one of the Nightmares. It clopped forwards, its body made of silky black sand, its back spiked and arched, its eyes glowed bright. Wisps of black sand spiralled from its nostrils. Its black hooves stamped angrily on the ground. Nightmares charged at Jack from all around. He tried to fight them of, sparks flew everywhere. Suddenly something hit Jack on the back of his head. He collapsed on the ground. His hair fell over his eyes as his knees hit the ground. Jack lay there, his hand still gripping tightly onto the crooked wooden staff, refusing to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie sat on a large red armchair, hugging his knees as he perched on the edge of it. Tooth flitted about chirping instructions to her fairies. Her blue, green and yellow feathers shone in the faint Arctic sunlight. Baby Tooth perched on Jamie's shoulder and gently nuzzled his earlobe.

"That tickles." Jamie said softly through a giggle. He leant back in the plush red armchair and let his little feet dangle over the edge, Baby Tooth perched on his knee as she sat waiting for Tooth's next instructions.

North was pacing back and forth, his big clumsy steps made the room rattle. Bunny leant against the oak pillars painting the Easter eggs which he always seemed to have around even when it was nowhere near Easter.

"Look, we have no idea where to start. Jack was the only one who ever went to Pitch's place. How are we meant to even attempt to find him?" Bunny asked as he painted an egg emerald green and covered it in light blue sparkles. Sandman shook his head, he had no idea where to start. He looked at the floor in dismay.

Jack stood up, holding his staff tightly in his hands. He walked silently across the cool flagstone floor. Everything was quiet, not even the wind made a sound. He heard and noise behind him and turned suddenly but nothing moved. He slowly faced forwards again and padded silently along the ground. He heard it again and stopped suddenly. It sounded almost like crying. He listened intently, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Now he was sure it was someone crying. He could hear faint choked sobs. He tries to follow the noise, it seemed to be coming from the left and slightly behind him. Cautiously, he stepped forwards. The noise grew louder. He turned a corner and was greeted by a large metal door. At the top was a small hatch, with trembling hands he pushed it open. His eyes were greeted with the sight of a small girl huddled in the corner. Her brown hair was wild and tangled, her eyes seemed hollow and empty but still shone a magnificent green like that of a wild forest. Her small limbs were pale and yellowed. She wore a simple green hoodie and a pair of faded grey jeans. Jack slammed into the door with his shoulder but it wouldn't budge. The girl, hearing the noise, finally stirred. She looked at the door with fear filled eyes and hugged her knees. Jack peered in through the hatch once more and saw the girl's face properly, for the first time. A gasp escaped his pale lips.

"Em...Emily?" he stuttered, shocked. The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she exclaimed weakly.

"But... but you..." he spluttered, lost for words, unable to comprehend her existence.

Eventually Jack managed to bash the door in but was now suffering from a broken shoulder. The pain leapt through his arm each time he moved it. He ran over to Emily and helped her up with his good arm.

"Lets get out of here."

She nodded and wrapped her pale arms around his chest. She was short and only came up to his elbows. He flew into the air and eventually found a way out of the evil caverns. After lots of walking, meeting dead ends, stumbling and tripping over eachother they found a way out of Pitch's bleak caves. Jack instructed the wind to take him to the North Pole. Emily said nothing throughout the whole journey. They flew through the cool skies and through the damp humid clouds. At long last North's workshop was in sight, they flew steadily, gradually lowering through the misty white clouds until they were inches from the ground. Jack landed by the great oak doors and knocked loudly. Hearing the knock Jamie jumped off the red armchair sending elves flying. He ran down the hallway and skidded into the wall. With the help of a yeti he managed to heave the door open. Seeing Jack, his face lit up in a smile. Seeing Emily, all battered and bruised, his face fell. Jack staggered in and a yeti offered to carry Emily. Jack shook his head and scooped her up in one arm. He walked slowly, his feet dragging behind him, finally they reached the globe room. Jack and Emily collapsed onto the soft red armchair. North's jaw hung open and tooth fluttered over to them, her wings created a humming noise as they beat back and forth really quickly.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, her face pale with worry "What happened?"

A yeti came over wearing a white hat with an ambulance cross on it and set to work on Jack's shoulder while Jack explained to them what had happened in the tunnels.

"But who's that?" Bunny asked in his strong Australian accent.

"Emily Frost." Jack said simply as the yeti doctor tried to nurse her back to health. Emily cast Jack a worried look but he nodded in reassurance.

"Why did he let you escape so easily?" North mumbled to himself as he paces back and forth in the corner stroking his long white beard.

"Frost... she's your?" Bunny asked.

"Sister. Yes." Jack replied slowly, the pain in his shoulder still causing him immense pain.


End file.
